I wouldn't change a thing Not a thing
by Charlicious
Summary: One moment. Out in the freeing wind and with soaking shoes but with him. Could anything be more perfect? Just some romantic Maddian for you. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought :D


**AN: I'm in a romantic mood OK? Don't judge me! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I'll take you back to when it all started...

I remember it very well, it was a freezing cold Friday morning in January when I first saw him.

I was fighting against the wind trying to get into school early since I had some coursework which I simply couldn't get done in my apartment with all the distractions. Ironically, I found an even bigger distraction in my classroom. I sighed as I got into the building thankful I managed to survive without freezing to death or blowing away then, I walked into the classroom thinking it'd be empty. How wrong I was. There he was, sitting in the corner with his guitar strewn across his legs as he wrote music in his notebook. He looked up and smiled and I instantly fell for him. His sandy hair messed across his forehead from the wind, his smile so perfect and his eyes, his eyes - I wanted that moment to last forever, he was perfect. I smiled back and sat down in my seat to get started on my work, obviously, since there was a fit lad a mere five feet away from me I found it irresistable to pull my mirror out of my pocket and check my reflection - BIG mistake! My make-up was totally messed up and my hair was like a bird's nest that had been dragged backwards through a bush. I discreetly pulled out my make-up bag and started to fix it, about two minutes later I heard him chuckling so I looked round to find that he hadn't stopped staring at me since I walked into the room and saw everything I did. For some unknown reason I started to giggle too and we got talking.

"Hi, I'm Rhydian" he extended a hand and when I took it I cooly said "Hi, I'm Maddy and I promise my hair isn't normally like this" we didn't do any work for the next two hours, we just sat and talked, laughed and fell in love. I wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing.

The next two weeks were kind of like a romantic montage that you see in movies. We saw each other every day and knew each other's secrets, likes, dislikes and everything in between. Every time I saw him it was like the world's most romantic songs were playing all around us and everything was darkened but him, he shone like a star in my eyes. I was madly and completely in love with him, and he had no idea...or so I thought.

I remember a conversation I had with my friends when we went out for a girly breakfast. I kept my phone on the table and every time it buzzed I would snatch it up and smile reading what Rhydian was texting me.

"So, who's this mystery boy you've been spending so much time with? Have you kissed yet?" I smile sadly thinking about him "No, I still don't know if he's interested. If he asked me out I'd say yes in a heartbeat but if I ask him out now and he only likes me as a friend it would ruin our friendship" Shannon, one of my more 'expressive' friends practically yelled at me at this point "Jeez, Mads you've only known the guy for two weeks!" I shrug "I don't know what it is, something just seems...right" my phone buzzed again but this time I wasn't quick enough, she had hold of my phone and I couldn't get it back, later when I got it back I read a text she had sent Rhydian and almost died of sorrow 'hey baby, why haven't you asked me out yet? Isn't it obvious that I like you? Fancy a date?" within one minute he had replied with "sorry Mads I just don't feel that way about you" oh. Shannon seemed really sorry for me at this point. I didn't feel like the girls would understand so I just played it as if it was all good when in reality I felt like my heart was breaking.

When I came home that afternoon after a hard morning's shop and stuffing of my face I felt completely drained. Then, I heard my favorite song playing from the garden so I walked round and found Rhydian smiling back at me. He held my hand "May I have this dance?" I smiled sadly and felt like I was going to cry knowing I could never have him. He pulled me close and we started dancing in my garden like maniacs then he whispered in my ear "I only said I didn't feel that way about you because I knew it wasn't you texting me, it was obvious really. Anyway, I thought you should know I'm crazy about you, do you want to go out for a date on Friday?" I grinned into his shoulder and try not to 'eeek!' like the schoolgirl I was "I'd love to"

So, that Friday I woke up 2 hours early just to make sure I wasn't late. I knew he was more of an active guy than a fancy date guy so I went for jeans, pretty trainers and a gorgeous top before I headed out to meet him. We walked hand - in - hand to our favourite coffee shop before finding the most magical spot in the woods overlooking the river but unseen by passing people. It was perfect...then it stared to rain. "Oh My God we need to get inside!" he laughed like I had just said something insade and wraped an arm around me where we sat in the mud "why? I like sitting here, with you" "Well you can pull of the rained on look but I bet I look awful!" he smiled and I swear I could have just stared into those blue orbs of his forever without ever wanting anything else but him. "You look beautiful, I wouldn't change a thing. Not a thing" we stayed there cuddled under a tree together for a while before deciding to head back to mine for shelter. We walked hand-in-hand out of the woods and we kept on nudging each other into puddles until he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. One moment. Out in the freeing wind and with soaking shoes but with him. Could anything be more perfect? We walked back to my house and sat in front of the fire. We spent the next three hours kissing, laughing and talking.

A month later after we went on lots more dates and had lots more perfect moments like kissing in the rain and sitting in the mud, it was time for the big night...he was going to meet my friends...! Since my friends were very casual I stupidly thought that if I told them they could only meet Rhydian if they dressed up they wouldn't come. I was wrong. Two days before the big night I had to break it to Rhydian that there was a dress code "how do you look in a suit?" he looked at me as if I was mad - perhaps I was. "I can pull one off" so, the big night came and Rhydian knocked on my door in his suit waiting to pick me up for dinner, I almost fell down the stairs in my high heels and floor length dress so once he had the whole "WOW" moment I told him to wait one minute while I got changed into a shorter dress, and that's exactly what I did. I went out with a strapless black dress which matched his suit perfectly and with the rose he gave me in my hair. We looked like the perfect couple and took about 400 photos of us just because we loved the way we looked together and loved looking at the other. When the girls met him they were very impressed so dinner went down well and by the end of the night I was getting seals of approval from all my friends, even Shannon gave me a subtle thumbs up when Rhydian mentioned he played the guitar.

That night, when he walked me home he turned to me and said something I never expected him to say - I wanted him to but I ever thought he would after we were only going out for a month. "Maddy, since I met you everything just became easier. Everyday all I wanted to do was see you and kiss you and now I don't think I can go another day without telling you this...I-I love you Maddy. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life" I thought my smile would never fall "I love you too Rhydian, I love you so much I feel like I'm about to burst whenever you smile at me" that night we didn't part for what felt like hours, we just stood there kissing like we did on our very first date (although it wasn't raining this time) I wouldn't change a thing Not a single thing.

A few months later saw our first fight. His ex-girlfriend kept sending him texts and photos while we were out on a date! Clearly I was well in my right to get upset and have a go at her wasn't I? I wouldn't be angry at him if he hadn't encouraged her but seriously if he had just told her that he loved me surely she wouldn't be trying to sabotage our date! He stuck up for her saying that I was getting out of control and I started thinking that maybe he still had feelings for this girl - although I don't know why since she looked desperate to me. After about twenty minutes of fighting we made up and were kissing on the sofa. I saw that although we were quick to argue we were also quick to make up - which I loved. I wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing.

My favourite date is still the same now. I always liked just sitting in front of the fire watching him strum his guitar playing songs he had written for me. I always felt beautiful around him. I always felt loved. Everyday after school we would meet by the lockers since we didn't have any lessons together and we would walk to our place in the woods past the shops and out of the hustle and bustle of the town where everyone else was, we just went to be on our own. One day, about 3 weeks before my 17th birthday we were walking down when something caught my eye in the window of a shop. The most exquisite necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver locket with a crystal heart in the middle of a rose on the cover, the intercut design had me pressed right up against the window every day as we walked down waiting for the day when I could afford to have it gracefully wrapped around my neck.

Three weeks later it was my 17th birthday, Rhydian and I had been together 6 months. I woke up to the foreign feel of not having him with me. So I smiled as I saw him walk into my room with a tray filled with my favourite breakfast. He sat on the bed with me picking at my food as I ate the rest of it being the pig I am. Then, he left the room with my empty tray and re-entered with a tray full of wrapped presents. I obviously gasped in surprise and sat straighter up in my bed. The first one I opened was a sexy bra and knickers set with got him a raised eyebrow look from me "I think you'll feel like wearing them after you open the rest of your presents" I did as he said and he was right. The presents were brilliant: a mixed CD he made himself, a new dress which let's face it was more for his benefit than mine but it was lush so I didn't really mind and finally there was a pair of silver earrings which looked as if they would match the necklace I was obsessed with but they were beautiful so I didn't think too much about it. That night we went out for a romantic meal to celebrate my birthday and after the meal we went to the bridge which overlooked the glittering river which looked like a mirror with the moon hovering steadily above it. It was then that Rhydian pulled out the necklace from his pocket and slipt it round my neck. I gasped in surprise and then looked inside it to find the photo of us taken the night we first said we loved each other. I also found something else...a note "look down" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before doing as the note said and what I saw was unbelievable...

Just below us was a boat with a banner pointed up at us saying "Maddy will you marry me?" I turned round to Rhydian to find him on one knee behind me with a sparkling ring in his hands which coincidently matched the necklace and earrings yet was obviously still an engagement ring "Maddy Smith, I love you so much I can't see anything but you. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I hope you feel the same way about me, I know it's fast but when you feel like this you just can't deny it, so, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and putting up with me forever?" I almost started crying "Yes, yes of course I will!" I fell to my knees and kissed him so passionately I thought he was about to fall over. We then walked down onto the boat below and went for a romantic ride along the river on the night of our engagement. I wouldn't have changed a thing. Not a thing.

The day of the wedding arrived two and a half years later - we decided to have a long engagement since we were so young - and I didn't feel nervous at all, by this point we lived together, had just graduated from the same university and were still totally in love. He spent the night before the wedding at his friend's house and Shannon came to sleep at our house with me so when morning came I didn't feel nervous because I knew that once he was with me everything would be perfect, like it always was when he was around. I arrived at the Church wearing my flowing, puffy dress and tiara with Shannon carrying my veil. When I saw him waiting for me at the top of the aisle my heart raced and I couldn't wait to leave that Church as 'Mrs. Rhydian Morris" I wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing.

Two years later saw the birth of our first beautiful daughter and then after her followed 3 more children, two girls and two boys all told. We are living happily ever after.

That's it. Our story. To me it has been perfect. I wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing.

* * *

**AN: I know it isn't my normal stuff and it's probably rubbish but I just got this idea i my head and couldn't shake it - I even dreamt about writing it! Isn't that weird? Not playing the story out in my mind like normal but me sitting at my desk writing it! Anyway please let me know what you thought and give it a favourite because it will make me smile. :D (that was me smiling)**

**Love you guys :D x **


End file.
